


A Bond In Time

by vampcoffeegyrl23



Series: OutlawQueen Fix-It Week [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcoffeegyrl23/pseuds/vampcoffeegyrl23
Summary: Day 4 of the OQ Fix-It Week - "The Events After 4A Never Happened". This is my take of what happens when Robin, Roland, and Marian go to cross the town line. Happy ending for Robin and Regina of course!





	A Bond In Time

 

Regina was frozen in her car, just staring out at the man she loved so much with his little boy who she loved just as much. She was about to lose both of them forever, Robin and little Roland. Her soulmate had chosen her - but fate seemed to have other plans. If they didn't cross into the Land Without Magic with Roland's magically ailing mother, the woman would be consumed by the frozen curse on her heart. Roland was much too young to lose a mother again nor did said mother deserve to die. There was no other choice but for the three of them - Robin, Roland, and Marian - to cross the town line. And since there was also a curse on the town, there was no way for them to return once they left.

It was the only choice to make - even if it ripped away Robin and Regina's chance at happiness.

She wasn't the Evil Queen anymore, she couldn't condemn another person to death just for her own happiness. As much as she loved Robin and Roland with her whole heart, she couldn't add more darkness to that heart just to keep them with her. Despite Gold's words to her moments earlier about taking her happy ending at whatever the cost, she didn't have it in her.

She watched Robin and Roland through the glass for another moment before releasing a painful breath and reluctantly getting out of the car. Some of the Merry Men stood silent nearby. Robin looked up at her as she walked toward him and his weak smile shot a spasm right through her heart. She exhaled, wincing as she could feel the tears begin to gather in the corners of her eyes. "The diner I told you about is a few miles down the road."

Robin glanced behind him before turning back to her. "Right. Uh, Regina-"

"And you have the map I gave you?" She blurted, cutting him off. He nodded in response, his lips pursed. If he kept talking with that lilting accent anymore she'd change her mind and drag him and Roland back to her car and never let them go. If she just focused on the details, cross the essentials off in her head she wouldn't focus on the fact that her heart felt like it could burst at any moment. Or that all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball on the floor and cry and cry and cry. "A-And the money? So that should be plenty to get you started." She stuttered, her nerve weakening within her. Her heart was beating so fast it was starting to hurt, her breathing constricted. She told herself in that moment that it was just nerves and heartbreak - it was just normal.

Robin reached for her hand but she pulled it away. "Yes, but-"

"Good." Her smile quickly faded and the ache in her chest increased, knowing that her last moments with the man she loved were fast approaching. "Then you should go." Even just speaking the words tortured her despite the fact that she knew this was the right choice.

"Thank you." Robin's words were clear, his eyes locked with hers.

She nodded as she could feel in his words that he was thanking her for so much more in the moment. She found herself dazed in his visual embrace, lost in every memory together they'd been blessed with. When he was with her, when his eyes were only for her, everything went away and nothing else mattered but them. Her heart felt so much better just standing near him, even though she knew he'd soon be gone.

A slight groan and wince broke their eye connection and Regina turned her head just as Marian sank to the ground. Regina noticed the strand of white that appeared in Marian's hair right away as well as the frosted blue tint to her face and lips. Robin, always the gentleman, stepped forward and caught Marian before she fell to the ground. She knew his intentions were honorable but she couldn't help the silent jealous rage that started in her chest and flew through her like a virus.

"She needs to cross the line. Now." Regina spoke through gritted teeth, trying desperately to ignore the painful ache in her chest. Marian trembled in Robin's arms as he told her and Roland to go ahead and cross the town line and he'd follow in a moment. Regina couldn't not notice the look of contempt despite Marian's strained words of thanks to her. Regina nodded, uncomfortable with the way the woman was staring at her.

Marian turned, took Roland's hand, and started toward the line. Just before he stepped over though, Roland broke out of her hold and ran back. "Gina!" He collided with Regina's legs and held on tight, his face pressed against the fabric of her coat. A tear fell down her cheek and she wrapped her arms around him. "Hafta say g'bye." Robin gazed down at his son with a lazy smile before looked up to meet Regina's tear-filled eyes.

Meanwhile, Marian crossed the line and a jolt of magic shot through her. Her posture straightened, the white streak in her hair was gone, and the frost on her face had melted. She released a breath and held out her arms calling Roland's name. Roland giggled, starting toward the line.

Robin turned to Regina, a pleading look on his face. His eyes bore into hers again and if she just focused on him she could almost forget about where they were. She blinked, shivering, and shook her head. "Your family is waiting. Go." It took every bit of strength she had just to say the words, to exclude herself from the situation. Robin's pained smile made the situation all the more unbearable, especially when he glanced back at Roland skipping around still on the Storybrooke side of the line.

Robin was watching Regina again as he stepped backwards. She let out a painful sigh, her chest aching to the point of near suffocation. She was holding it together as best she could but she knew that her resolve was weakening. Robin turned away from her and she brought her hand up to her chest but in the next moment he turned back. His hands held on to her head on either side and their lips collided with such a force that the ache in her chest instantly melted away. He pulled his head back, their foreheads and noses still connected. She released a breath, a warm sensation of relief washing through her despite the immense sadness that overtook her.

"I…" Robin exhaled, his fingers entangled in her hair as he eyes blinked closed with tears.

"I know." Regina's voice cracked, not needing the rest to know what he was going to say - for she felt the same way. She reached up, her hands over his as he backed up. The ache returned, only lessened slightly by the touch of his hands. Once he began to step backward, the ache was a hollow echo that rang in her ears.

While their hands were still connected, he had one foot over the line now, the magic rippling through him. Regina gasped, tears running down her face as her chest and head pounded and her skin felt like it was on fire. Sweat ran down her face, her chest heaving.

Robin was almost over the line now and Regina felt like she would collapse. Her legs grew weak though she held herself up. Concern washed over his face as her hand started to shake in in his. "G-go!" She wheezed, her free hand clutching at her heart.

When his head and both feet were over the line and all that remained was the hand that still held hers, she cried out as a sob escaped her throat.

"Regina!?" Robin called out, his hand tightening on hers.

She could barely hear chatter from the Merry Men behind her over the ringing in her ears as her blood boiled. She didn't know what was happening or why she was feeling this way. Her heart felt like someone was holding it in their hand and squeezing it but that was impossible because it was still in her chest. "I….I can't…" She gasped for breath.

"Hey are you okay up there!?" Little John's voice shouted over the din.

The hold Robin had on her hand tightened more, his strength overcoming the slick sweat dripping from her skin. "Regina!" He shouted, stepping forward back over the line. Regina's eyelids fluttered and her legs grew weak. Her weakened heartbeat was all she could hear as her own grip on Robin's hand loosened. He didn't let go though, only held on tighter as she grew weaker. She blinked, her vision coming in flashes as she began to fall back. She thought she saw Robin pull Roland away from the line but wasn't sure if she'd dreamt it or not. "Regina, no!" She could feel an arm wind its way under her back as it held her up. Her eyes opened again and Robin was knelt down holding her, staring down at her with Roland beside him.

"R-Robin? What…"

"Sshh….don't talk." Robin whispered, pushing a lock of hair out of her face.

"N-No...you have to go…" She whimpered, tears leaking from her eyes.

"I can't leave when you're in such a state." He shook his head.

"Papa, what's wrong with Gina?" Roland leaned his head down on her shoulder.

"I don't know, my boy." Robin shrugged. "How do you feel, milady?"

Regina released a breath, finding that now it wasn't so hard to breathe. Her heart didn't ache either and she didn't feel as warm. But why then…? Thinking it a fluke, she insisted she was fine and scrambled out of Robin's embrace. As soon as she stood up and away from Robin though she felt weak again, almost falling before Robin caught her.

"What's going on over there?" Marian's voice rang out from the other side of the line where they could see her but she couldn't see them.

"You're not well, my love." Robin held onto her tight so she wouldn't fall. Roland leaned against both of their legs. He looked up to his men. "Little John, go get the Savior and Rumplestiltskin. Take Regina's car. Quickly!" Little John nodded, him and one other racing to the car and taking off.

Regina shook her head. "N-no, Robin please. You have to go with Marian, both of you."

"Not until I know you're well." Robin insisted.

It wasn't long before Emma and Gold showed up, both in their own clouds of smoke. Robin explained what happened as Regina lay in his arms, reveling in the warmth and strength she felt being so close to him. Gold had her try to stand again and she felt fine as she did so - but the moment Robin was out of reach she almost collapsed again. Robin caught her just in time, this time picking her up fully.

"She's fine until she stands on her own." Emma observed.

"It's as I've suspected." Gold released a breath. Regina, Robin, and Emma all gaped at him. "The two of you share True Love, do you not? I seem to recall something about pixie dust?" Regina nodded, leaning her head against Robin's chest. Gold turned to Robin. "I'm afraid you won't be leaving Storybrooke anytime soon, dearie."

Robin looked back at where Marian paced back and forth impatiently and then down at Regina in his arms. "What's wrong with her?"

"It would appear that it's not there's not just True Love between you but a soul bond as well." Gold explained. "The reason she deteriorated when you crossed the line was because the barrier curse threatens to cut that bond which would effectively kill her - and the magic in her blood makes it all the more painful. The symptoms were the bond's warning and a reaction to the magical strain. You were fine because you were in a Land Without Magic - but with her here the magic was killing her. Now, you both could leave and be fine but I'm not sure the Mrs. over there would be too happy about that."

"I won't leave Henry." Regina's heart ached at the thought of that too.

"And no one would blame you for that, dearie." Gold nodded. "It would appear you have a choice to make, Thief. Either go be with your wife in a land where the frozen curse won't kill her but you leaving will kill your soulmate...or stay with your soulmate and let your wife wander a new world on her own."

"I'm staying - there's no choice to make." Robin's voice was firm. Regina's skin hummed, a comfortable warmth settling over her.

"Um, guys….something's going on over there." Emma mumbled.

They all turned to where Marian was wearing a hole in the cement below her pacing back and forth. Anger was present on her face as she hovered around where the line was. "Robin, where are you? Where's Roland? Why did you go back? You would honestly pick _her_ over me!? What kind of man are you? Why is _she_ so special?"

They watched as a patch of green spread its way over Marian's cheek and throughout the rest of her skin. All their eyes widened and Emma gasped. "Hey - that's not Marian! That's Zelena!"

"Marian" looked down at her skin and screamed. "Well bugger all…" She fiddled with the charm of her necklace and suddenly she looked like Zelena again. "Well jig's up I guess….a might sooner than I expected really..."

"But how..." Robin's jaw dropped. Regina's eyes were hooded with rage.

"So apparently she's not as dead as we thought." Emma trailed off.

"I suspect that charm on her necklace is magical, probably responsible for the glamour. As well as the green tinge she can't shake when she's feeling envious." Gold sighed. "She's trapped over on the other side though - she won't be getting back into Storybrooke anytime soon."

"She tried to take you away from me." Regina croaked.

"If you wouldn't have fallen ill I would have...I would have left with her." Robin looked down, guilt in his eyes.

"Mama?" Roland whined, pulling on his father's coat.

"Oh my boy..." Robin sighed.

"Robin, put me down and comfort your son." Regina insisted. He shook his head but she stared him down. "Robin please. As long as you're near me I'll be alright."

"Only if you're sure." He sighed.

"Our children come first, remember." She smiled weakly. He kissed her as he set her legs back down on the ground. The kiss gave her strength and she clutched the sleeve of his jacket as he bent down in front of Roland. She felt a little weak, but she leaned on his shoulder for support.

"Roland, my boy...this is very difficult and I promise to explain it to you someday." The boy nodded. "We're going to stay in Storybrooke with Gina, okay? Something happened and your mother is not...she's not herself. She's not your mother at all. Another lady lied to us and pretended to be your mother."

"No mommy?" Roland's bottom lip popped out.

"I'm afraid not, son." Robin sighed. "And while your real mother loved you very much and no one could ever replace that, you will always have Gina in your life too. And Henry too. We'll be a family."

Regina smiled, reaching over to ruffle the boy's hair. He smiled shyly up at her, sniffling. "He's right, Roland. I love you and your daddy very much and I'm so happy you're staying here."

"This is touching and all guys, but what do we do about her?" Emma referred to Zelena across the line.

"She doesn't have any magic over there - or access to it. That charm will wear out and the green will fade. She'll have to make her own way." Gold said.

"She can rot for all I care." Regina snarled. "She's more like our mother than I care to admit - if we let her back in we'd only serve to regret it."

Robin stood, on hand holding Roland's and his other arm around Regina's waist. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "What's next then, milady?"

Regina looked up at him with a smile, her heart ache free and her soul content. "Next? We go home. Worry about tomorrow's problem tomorrow."

"And if Zelena returns?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"We'll be ready for her." Regina shrugged, leaning closer into Robin's side and resting a hand on Roland's shoulder. Whatever came next, they'd be ready. They were together, and that was all that mattered.

The End.

  



End file.
